


Christening

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [20]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Indeed Sir Weekly Drabble Challenge 'Furniture'</p><p>Bertie and Jeeves decide how to break in the new chaise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening

“I say, Jeeves.”

“Yes, sir?”

“This new settee seems rather forbidding.”

“Indeed, sir?”

“Jeeves, I have warned you about that soupy tone before.”

“So you have, sir.”

“I am bally well disturbed, Jeeves.”

“I am most distressed to hear it.”

“No, no, Jeeves, by this blasted settee.”

“Perhaps I may offer a suggestion, sir.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“We might christen the offending furnishing in such a way as to exert mastery over it.”

“What? Break a bottle of champagne over it?”

“No, sir, I had a more intimate activity in mind.”

“I say! That’s a splendid notion.”

“Very good, sir.”


End file.
